Unexpected
by Nomeh
Summary: After a drunken one night stand that she can't even remember. Lucy finds out she's pregnant. On her way to tell the father she hears him say some things that leave her feeling she has no choice but to leave Fairy Tail. When danger threatens she does what is needed to protect her baby. What will become of her, and how will the unknowing father react? Disclaimer I dont own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

She was restless, pacing back and forth across her small cottage living room. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her bones. Some internal warning intuition that told her danger was inbound. Burying her face in her hands she sighed wearily. This wasn't happening.

Taking a deep breath she looked over to the corner of the room where a small wicker bassinet sat tucked. Small blankets spilling over the edges and little cooing noises could be heard. A small hand appeared and waved a little trying to hit the small plush toy that hung above it.

Running wasn't as easy as it used to be. Not that it was easy in the first place, but now it was even more daunting. The thought of being out in the open, vulnerable and having such precious cargo to protect increased her anxieties.

God she wished Natsu were here along with Gray and Erza. Hell, she wished she was back in Magnolia sitting in the guild listening to the rowdy banter. But she wasn't, and she couldn't. Well, that probably wasn't true. She knew her guild mates would accept her back with open arms, but she just couldn't face them, or ….him.

She bit her lip as the memory came to the forefront…..

 _The rain's soft pitter pattering on the window panes was soothing, coupled with the gentle rumble of distant thunder. She sighed and stretched. It was only then that she noticed the feel of warmth at her back._

 _Natsu._

 _She was going to kill him for crawling into her bed while she was sleeping again. But first things first! Mother nature was making a call and if she didn't answer soon then things were going to get really awkward._

 _Cracking her eyes open she suddenly frowned, she opened her eyes wider. Something wasn't right here. This was not her apartment. And to make matters even worse she knew damn well it wasn't Natsu's little cottage either. Bracing herself she peeked under the blankets and scowled, damn she was also naked. Just what kind of shenanigans had she gotten herself into now?_

 _Carefully she turned trying not to disturb the person next to her. For a second she forgot to breathe. Panic washed through her system and she became very aware of one thing._

 _Run._

 _Her mind screamed to escape. There next to her was the hulking muscular frame of one Laxus Dreyer._

Letting out a huff of breath she cleared her mind and began to focus once more. Trying to think of what might have brought on this feeling of dread.

When she went to town a few weeks ago she heard rumors while at the Apothecary that there were notices of various wizards being attacked. Apparently there was a nationwide alert to all guilds to be wary.

She couldn't think on her own, she needed some help. Biting her lip she went to the small desk next to the window and opened one of the drawers. Gently she pulled out a familiar pouch on a worn leather belt. Smiling fondly she opened the pouch and pulled out a shiny golden key.

In a soft tender voice she spoke quietly.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo."

"Well, it's about damn time!"

She let out a soft cry as she was suddenly turned around and was engulfed in a warm embrace.

"Loke!" Her arms went around his waist and held him tight.

"I've missed you! I'm sorry I haven't called you guys out. I just didn't think it was safe."

"Hey, shhh. It's okay. But why haven't you gone back to the guild?"

Just then a soft cooing noise drew the Lion spirit's attention. His eyes went round and he turned quickly then turned back to stare at her.

"Lucy?"

She smiled fondly as she moved out of his arms and walked over to the bassinet.

"His name is Rai." Reaching in, she picked up the squirmy bundle and brought him over towards Loke.

"He's my pride and joy, isn't he beautiful." Looking from her baby to her spirit she gave a sad smile. "He has his father's eyes."

Loke turned his wide eyes down to the little bundle of flailing limbs that batted and tugged at his mother's hair. A little tuft of blonde hair sat upon the little cherubs head. Peachy pink dimpled cheeks framed a toothy giggling pink mouth and there in two dazzling blue-gray orbs was the answer to an unspoken question.

"Luce… When did he?.. How did you?...Does he know? Cause I swear if he knows and he told you to take a hike, I swear I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Calm down. It was about 16 months ago, give or take a week. And if you don't know how then I'm going to start questioning your manliness Loke." She smirked absently readjusting her hold on the baby and bouncing him in her arms as she strolled towards the kitchen.

"Haha, very funny." He deadpanned. I know damn well how it happens, I meant, .. ya know.. I mean.. It's Laxus. How did you manage that?"

She snorted. "I wouldn't tell you even if I could remember beyond the just waking up naked next to him part, you perv."

He was slightly incredulous. "Wait, what? You don't remember?"

Sighing quietly as she pulled a bottle out of the fridge and stuck it in a bowl of hot water to warm. "It was the night of Levy's birthday party. I really don't remember anything after about shot number….6…uh.. ish." She shrugged and took the bottle out of the water to test it before she began to feed the baby.

"Luce.. you gotta tell him. You know that right?"

"I know, but I'm not brave enough for that!" She said forcibly. Her eyes blazing as she turned to look at him. "You don't know what it was like for me after…..the things I heard him say. I don't even think he remembers either. Cause he never even looked at me or anything!"

"What did he say?"

All the fight went out of her then and she whispered weakly. "I was sitting at the guild debating on telling him, because I had just found out earlier that morning after a visit to Porlyusica. I was waiting for him to show up cause while I didn't know what to say, I figured I'd figure it out once he got there. The next thing I know he is walking through the doors with Bickslow and Freed and he's going on about how women were so clingy and that no one was going to tie him down and trap him. That all women wanted from him was his name and fame. I left after that and I haven't looked back since." Her expression became haunted as she seemed to stare out at nothing. "I left everyone without a single goodbye. I'm a terrible person." She began to sob clutching the baby closer to her chest. "And now Rai will have to pay for my cowardice."

"No, he won't. You can go back to the guild. Everyone will understand, and you don't have to tell Laxus till you're ready."

Lucy sobered up quickly after that. "I can't go back, not yet. I'm not ready. But I do need to ask you something, and it's very important to me. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't. You know this."

He nodded slowly, "What is it?"

"I want to break our contract and give your key to Rai. I need to know that if something happens to me that he will be protected. I want you to be the guardian when I can't be there."

Loke was stunned, he didn't know what to say. He hated the idea of breaking his contract with Lucy, but for her to ask him such a thing, and bestow such trust in him was something that touched him. "I would be honored Luce. I mean I hate not being your celestial spirit but knowing you have that much faith in me….. well, words can't describe how touched I am."

"Thank you Loke, I'll hold on to the key until he's old enough to take care of it himself. You have no idea what a weight this is off my shoulders." She leaned into the protective spirit and looked down at her baby smiling as she watched his eyes flutter closed while absently still suckling on the bottle.

Pulling away she turned and went to put Rai back to bed. As she leaned over the hem of her shirt rose a little causing something to catch Loke's eye. He frowned slightly and moved closer.

"Luce, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"On your back. There's a mark there I haven't seen before."

"I don't know, maybe a bruise. I've been working out and I've fallen a couple times when I misstep."

"No, it doesn't look like a bruise. Here let me see." He moved closer and reached a hand out to lift the back of her shirt.

Batting his band away she turned and crossed her arms, "Stop it pervert!"

"I'm not being a pervert. I'm serious, let me see. It looks kind of familiar." He motioned for her to turn around but she stood firm, stubbornly refusing him. "Seriously Lucy, I think I know what it is. I just want to make sure." He held up his hands, "Here I won't even touch you, just turn and lift the back of your shirt a little."

She narrowed her eyes a bit more then sighed and turned doing as he asked.

"Damn, he must not know, or he's ignoring it. You've been marked."

"Marked? What the hell does that mean?" She turned quickly lowering her shirt once more.

"It means he's mated to you."

She paled. Mated? The panic was back. She didn't know much about dragon mating rituals, but she did know one thing for sure. Mates were for life…Damn.

"Okay, so what does that mean then? And why do you think he doesn't know or he's ignoring it?"

"As you know dragons are super protective about what they deem to be theirs. If Laxus knew he mated you, then he would probably be searching Earthland over trying to find you. The fact that you've been gone for so long and he hasn't even come close yet is an indicator of that. Or as I said, he could be ignoring it, but I doubt that's the case. You and I both know how selfish he can get. And that's when he is in control of himself. If he was consciously aware of this,… I think he would be going on a rampage."

"So either A. He hasn't found me, or B. He doesn't know." She rubbed her temples, "This is getting more complicated by the minute."

Loke sat on the couch and rested his arms on his knees. "Humans are always doing something crazy to complicate their lives."

"You're one to talk Mister." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was trying to protect Aries! Way to bring up the past Luce." He muttered dejectedly, his mood souring.

Her gaze softened, "You're right, I'm sorry. But it does prove that humans aren't the only ones that do things that complicate their lives, on purpose or not."

"Yeah yeah.." He let out a deep breath then rubbed his face vigorously. "Okay, here's the thing, he's gonna know something is up, whether he is aware of the mating or not won't matter for long. Right now you aren't in danger, but you're anxious. And while your bond isn't that strong, he'll feel it. So if you don't want him to find out faster than when you're ready, then you need to calm down. But Luce, we gotta go back, and you gotta tell him. You may not like it, and he may not deserve it, but he does have the right. After that you go from there. Who knows he might actually surprise you."

Frowning she let her lower lip stick out a little in a pout. "When did you become the responsible one?"

"When you gave me responsibilities." He turned his head pointedly towards the bassinet.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he returned it with a chuckle.

A few moments passed while they both reflected on the past and the earlier conversation. Loke was seriously starting to wonder what the heck he was gonna do. When suddenly he sensed something on the peripheral of his awareness. Moments later Lucy darted towards the bassinet and grabbed her baby from the basket she put the baby in Loke's arms and then reached next to the couch returning with a small duffle.

"Loke, you gotta leave now!" She said in a rush as she was pushing him towards the back door. Rai was thankfully still sleeping but the frantic movements weren't helping. "Please.." She whispered and his heart nearly broke at her large pleading eyes that were slowly filling with tears. "I need you to protect him."

"Come with us, we can make a run for it, use Gemini to distract them."

She shook her head wildly, "I don't think that will work. The presence is really dark. I can feel it, and it's powerful. They might be able to tell, Please Loke! Go to Hargeon, Ill meet you there in three days. If I don't meet you by then. Then assume the worst. Or if you get followed go to Fairy Tail. But please whatever you do protect Rai!" She placed his celestial key in his hand and then turned towards the front door moving quickly as she strapped the worn leather belt around her waist and grabbed her whip out of the closet next to the front door. She took one last pleading look at him, her eyes darting to the bundle in his arms before she ran out the front door.

Lucy stepped out of her front door for all the world like she was a warrior looking to find out who invaded her territory.

"What do you want?" She called out brazenly crossing her arms waiting for whoever to come out of hiding or answer her.

"Heh heh heh, I knew I sensed some powerful magic. We were suppressing our own magic but she could still sense it." A thin thready voice spoke to her right still hidden within the trees.

"She doesn't look very strong. Lets leave her for the crows and be on our way. Master said only the strong ones." A deeper voice rumbled to her left.

"Don't be foolish" the thready voice called out. "She sensed our suppressed powers, and the magic I felt was powerful, it felt like Celestial magic." She heard a noisy sniff and a audible slurp. "I can still taste it in the air." Another loud sniff and the voice spoke again. "She isn't alone. Others are in the house."

"Mmmm, I smell something delicious. A virile young man for me to devour." Lucy shuddered as she heard the creepily lustful voice near her. "I'm going to go have fun playing with him." She heard again just as a whoosh of a gust of wind went past her and the door flew open and slammed shut once again.

"No!" Lucy yelled and then pulled out her keys, "Open gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

"Punishment time Princess?" The female spirit asked as soon as she appeared.

"Go help Loke!" Lucy yelled as she ran moved further from the door. Panic overwhelming her once again as Virgo disappeared into the house. She unraveled her whip eyeing the trees around her. So far she only heard three voices, but she couldn't tell if there were more magical signatures. Her mind was a haze of fear.

Noise erupted in the house behind her, and while she was scared for the spirits, and her son. She was more concerned with who else might be outside.

"Earth-make Dome" Said the deep rumbly voice.

Lucy looked down as the ground began to shake and walls erupted all around her quickly she ran towards the edge and tried to jump out from the circle of the enclosing dirt.

"Nimble little thing isn't she?" The thready voice cackled.

Lucy snapped her wrist in the direction of the voice and felt it latch onto something. There was a hiss and she yanked revealing a short chubby little man. He had on dark leather clothing and a waistcoat that looked like a duster on him. He had greasy slicked back hair and thin pencil thin mustache under his round bulbus nose. His beady eyes glared at her from his place on the ground.

"You're going to regret that you little bitch!"

"I doubt that." She sneered back at him.

"Way to get yourself caught Otis." The rumbly voice deadpanned.  
"I told you never to call me that! My name is Ramone!" the chubby man said with a poorly executed accent.

Lucy let a brow rise as she listened to the two, her ears straining to also hear if anything was going on inside the house. Praying to all the gods she could think of that her friends and baby were safe.

"Earth-make quicksand." The rumbly voice said again. Lucy felt herself suddenly starting to sink. She quickly released her whip on the chubby man and flicked her wrist toward a tree branch. There was a barely audible clinking noise and her whip was deterred from it's destination. Not thinking about how her whip would miss, she yanked and lost her balance falling into the sands.

"Earth-make dome" The voice called again. This time she didn't have time to escape the enclosure. Virgo appeared next to her within the dome and said quietly. I have subdued the woman, and Loke got away. I'm sorry Princess, but I'm very tired. I need to go now." And with that the maiden spirit disappeared.

Lucy wracked her brain for something to do. Loke had made it out with Rai, so now she just had to worry about getting herself out of this predicament. "Open gate of the bull! Taurus!" She called out quickly.

"Oh Miss Luuuucy, I just KNEEEEWWWW I'd get you alone sometime!"

"Now is NOT THE TIME! Get us the heck outta here!" she yelled ignoring his pervy words.

"As YOUUUUU wish!" The bull raised his large hammer and gave it a swing. Lucy had to duck her head as she just barely felt the air whoosh past her as it swung over her. "Watch it Taurus you almost took off my head!"

"I'm SORRRYYYY Miss Luuuuucy. It's just such a smALLL space in here!"

"Shadow cast, Dark slumber." Lucy barely had time to think as the spell hit her. Damn, she thought just before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about all that extra gibberish that was in this chapter befor. I've edited it.. so hopefully I got it out. bleh. thanks for your patience and enjoy the read. Oh and don't forget to read and review! Heart your faces!

Laxus sat staring at his glass of ale. He didn't feel right. Something felt off. His gut was telling him that something was wrong, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what the heck it was.

He had asked Mirajane earlier who was out on missions, and if she had heard any reports on things going bad for his comrades, but everything had seemed okay.

After returning from the GMGs the guild had placed a new policy on checking in every other day or more depending on the class rating of the mission. They had learned the hard way that a simple quest could turn into something huge in no time flat, or that things didn't always turn out to be what you thought they were. And today all teams had checked in on time with no mishaps. Even Natsu's team.

Well, what was left of them.

After Lucy disappeared the team sort of fell apart. They would all get together once in a blue moon, but for the most part they each stuck to themselves. The only time they united was when there was a rumor of a Lucy sighting somewhere or if they heard something about a Celestial wizard.

Lucy…..

He didn't know why she left, and at first it didn't really bother him. He dismissed it as she just had stuff to do. She was a grown ass woman who could make her own decisions. But after a month.. two months… and now a little over a year later… He would never tell anyone but he missed her. The place just didn't feel right without her voice cutting through all the others.

He remembered waking up that moring so long ago. Her smell surrounding him, but when he opened his eyes she was no where to be seen. He knew they had slept together. While he admittedly didn't really remember it, he could smell it in his house, and on his sheets. He could still taste her on his tongue. The whole thing had baffled him.

Not the sleeping with her part. He could see why he would have done it. She was hot and apparently willing. So why the hell not? No, the part that baffled him was the part that she wasn't there. He was fucking Laxus Dreyar. Who the hell in their right mind would leave his bed? He was the one that did the leaving. If the taste of her was anything to go on, he wouldn't have minded another round but oh well. Her loss for leaving. And so he had dismissed the entire thing and went on about his business like nothing had happened.

A month later Natsu had burst into the guild in a furious panic yelling that Lucy and all her stuff was gone. No note, no goodbye. Nadda. Again he dismissed it, but as time went on and her scent had all but completely faded from his house, He began to feel a pang in his gut, and he started to notice things around the guild.

Natsu and Gray hardly fought, but when they did, it was really bad cause they would start blaming each other for Lucy leaving. Then they would ignore eachother. Natsu would try to get Erza and the Ice mage to go on missions with him in areas he had heard rumors of celestial magic being cast. And at first they went with him, but after 6 months even that died down, and things started to become more like how they were before Lucy had come along, except less lively.

"Ugh!" He suddenly grabbed his stomach with one hand and his head with the other.

"Laxus! Are you okay?" Mirajane rushed over

"I don't know." He ground out. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Someone get the Master!" Freed yelled next to him as he doubled over once again.

"I'm right here! No need to yell! Whats wrong?"

The barmaid rushed around the counter and knelt next to Laxus as Freed and Bickslow helped to lay him down on the floor. She placed a cool washcloth on his head to wipe at the quickly accumulating perspiration.

"Is Wendy here?" Markorav called out with authority.

"No she's on a mission with Levy and Gajeel." Said Droy.

"Someone go get Porlyusica then!"

"Ill get her gramps!" Natsu yelled on his way out the guild doors, "Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Top speed!"

Markarox shook his head. "She's going to kill him before they get back."

Laxus was moved to the infirmary where he was assaulted with a plethora of questions. None of which he knew the answer and he really wished he did, but didn't care to at that particular moment. All the voices in the room was making his headache worse, and to top it off he felt like he needed to be somewhere. Someone needed him and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. It was infuriating and hella fucking annoying if he did say so himself!

"Everybody out, now!" The elderly womans voice overpowered the din from the rest of the guild.

"We want to help too Miss Porlyusica!" Lissana spoke up as she helped Mirajane wring out another sweat soaked washcloth.

"I know, but you are all in my way. Now, out! Or, I can walk back home. And I mean walk Markarov. If you send that prepubesent brat and his cat to get me again so help me I'll curse you with a potion that will shrink something down so small that no amount of expansion magic will ever allow you to see it again!"

"OUT!" The Master yelled with a pale fearful expression.

Once everyone was gone the elderly woman turned her attention to the laid out wizard. "So how long has this been going on now?"

"I don't know a few days maybe, but it wasn't this bad. I just had a bad feeling, but then a little while ago….Look, " He cut himself off attempting to sit up. "I had a few drinks tonight on an empty stomach maybe it just didn't agree with me." But a sharp pain shot through his head and he promptly fell back against the mattress.

"Mhm. Sure. I bet that was it." She rolled her eyes. "Youth can be so stubborn. "Let me have a look at you.

Laxus resigned himself to the elder healers perusal. He watched as she closed her eyes and let her hands hover inches over his skin moving back and forth.

"Now turn on yourside away from me." He did was he was asked with a annoyed grunt and huff of breath. "Don't get an attitude with me boy, I'm trying to help you here despite my dinner being rudely interrupted." A grunt was the only answer she got.

"hmm." He heard her say and then felt a poke at his back. He twitched a little but it wasn't until the third poke that he felt something entirely different and a growl escaped him. The next thing he knew the tail of his shirt was being lifted. "Ah, I think I know the problem now. Tell me Laxus. How long have you been mated?"

His mind went blank. "Mated? The hell? I am not mated to anyone!"

He heard her snort, "There is a mark on your back that tells me otherwise."

"Huh? What mark? I don't have any markings on my back you crazy old woman."

"Look here young man. I can see a mating mark as clear as day on your back right now, and that tells me you are mated. Your pains and headache tells me that your mate is also in trouble and she is subconsciously calling out to you! So you better figure out who it is because if you don't find her and save her, your pains will only get worse and if you don't save her you could die. So if I were you I would figure out what the hell you are going to do!"

Laxus was near hyperventilating. Mated? He was fucking mated? He closed his eyes a moment in an effort to calm himself and a vision of blonde hair was splayed across his pillow.

His eyes shot open the name on the tip of his tongue when an extremely violent sharp pain shot through his entire being and he fell back as darkness took over.

Loke was exhausted. He was currently trudging through the streets of Magnolia, trying to make his way towards the guild. Rai had been unconsolable for most of the trip. Only falling asleep once he had worn himself out from crying. The lion spirit was near his wits end. He only hoped that he would make it to his friends before his legs gave out.

He had blinked back to the spirit world and then come back instantly to use his own energy so he didn't use up the small infants that he was now contracted to per Lucy's request, but after staying up for nearly five days straight with barely any rest would wear just about anyone out.

After escaping into a tunnel curtesy of Virgo while she delt with the she-devil. Which was the only way he could describe the woman that had entered the house. Which by the way, was nothing like the devil form that Mira took on to do battles. He had ran through the woods once out of the tunnel to the closest town and caught a train to Hargeon. He had stayed at an inn for the allotted three days before giving up on the morning of the fourth, and then caught a train to the next town. He stayed there a night and resupplied Rai with diapers and milk, and had tried to rest. But Rai, missing his mother wouldn't sleep. He had cried for most of the night which left Loke near to pulling his hair out. But this was Lucy's baby, and he would do anything for her, and begrudgingly Laxus. Fairy Tail was still his family, and that was a bond that was thicker than blood.

Cresting a hill in the town square he turned a corner and relief shot through him as the familier emblem came into view. The building at the end of the street was a sight for sore eyes and he picked up his pace. Once reaching the building he shouldered the heavy doors open, and stumbled in.

"Loke!" someone yelled but he couldn't decipher who it was. Though through his exhausted haze he saw Mirajane jump over the counter and push her way through the gathering crowd. She was in front of him just as his legs gave out and he collapsed just barely transferring the bundle into her arms.

"Loke!" Gray quickly reached down and hoisted him back to his feet with an arm slung over the dark-haired wizard's shoulders. "What happened to you man?"

"Lu…Lucy… in .. tro.. trouble.." he panted out. "Sa…save Lu..cyyyy." He roughly got out before slowly fading back to the spirit world.

Everyone looked stunned.

"LUCY'S IN TROUBLE!" Natsu yelled ferociously. "I GOTTA GO SAVE HER!"

"Cool it Flame brain, we don't know where she is. We have to wait till Loke can come back and tell us what happened."

Suddenly a loud keening wail filled the guild hall rendering everyone into silence. All looking to Mirajane who stood looking down at a little bundle in her arms with tears in her eyes.

"The hell is that?" Natsu peered over her shoulder trying to see what the heck was making all that noise.

"It's a baby dumb ass." Gray said as he clipped the pink haired man over the head with his hand.

"Shut up Snow man. I know what a baby is!" He growled back.

"Then why ask dumb questions Idiot."

"What did you call me?"  
"You heard me!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass snow flake!"

"BRING IT ON MATCH STICK!"

Both men's heads were suddenly banged together and an annoyed red-head stepped over their prone bodies. "Shut up, and get out of my way so I can see my…. Um Mira? Is it a niece or nephew?"

"No idea. Loke barely got the baby in my arms before he collapsed." She bounced the little baby trying to calm it down to no avail.

Natsu got up rubbing his head and moved closer giving it a sniff, and then backed away quickly. "Whatever it is, It stinks!" He stood fanning his nose. "It burns!"

"Serves you right for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong hot head." Gray smirked.

"I'm gonna beat the crap outta you popsicle."

"You can try!"

"While it pleases me to see you two getting along again. I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" Erza glared at the two of them.

"Yes Ma'am." They spoke in unison.

All the yelling caused the baby to scream even louder.

Then there was a loud bang from the back hall coming from the infirmary. A loud growl coupled with dull thuds as something hit the walls. Around the corner appeared a lethargic weary Laxus. Though his eyes seemed focused he was growling loudly. "Give.." He rumbled as he stumbled past the chairs and tables. The onlooking guild members moved out of his way as he came closer.

"Laxus you need to go lay down. You aren't well." Erza got in his way trying to coax him back towards the infirmary.

"Get out… of my … way." He growled deeply.

Markarovs voice overtook Laxus deep growl. "Let him be Erza. There is more to this than we know."

The warrior woman gave a wary glance at the Master than turned back towards Laxus and stepped out of his way, "As you wish."

"Mira stood there with wide eyes as Laxus drew near. He held out his hands to the woman, "Hand it over."

Slowly she did and as soon as Laxus had the baby safely tucked in his arms the crying stopped.

Everyone was dumbfounded and peered at the small bundle that was dwarfed in the big man's arms. Then little arms sprang up and a peal of giggles rang about the guild hall.

Porlyusica moved closer towards the guild master and said with a soft chortle in her voice. "it appears you have a great grandchild."

"It's about damn time." He grunted but there was a subtle crinkle next to his eyes and a little twitch to ohis whiskers that she could tell he was doing his best not to break out into a full on grin.

Huge blue gray eyes stared up at him while little arms and hands waved back and forth at his face. He repositioned the small being in his hands so he could see it better. Little hands stretched towards his face and he couldn't help but smile as he felt the little digits move across his skin haphazardly. Leaning forward he inhaled deeply then quickly moved his head back. "Ugh..what the hell is that smell?"

"I told them it stinks." Natsu stated, "But no one listens to me."

"It probably needs a diaper change." Lissana piped in.

"Diaper change?" Laxus looked down at the giggling baby and then at his guild mates with a horror stricken face.

"Here we can do it for you." Bisca held out her arms. "Our daughter was in diapers not too long ago so we're still pro darlin'."

He was reluctant. Everything in him was telling him to hold on tight and never let go. That he had to protect this little treasure no matter how stinky it was. But his logical brain knew that you couldn't let babies go for long periods of time with dirty diapers. He carefully handed his new treasure off, but as soon as his hands left it's proximity the wailing started again. He instinctively growled and lunged snatching the baby back out of Bisca's arms. And the wailing stopped.

"Well, it sure as hell knows who's it's daddy." The sharpshooter chuckled.

Daddy.. the word stunned him. It rolled through his brain like a downpour of icewater and suddenly.. "Holy shit… I'm a dad." And then..

"Wait, where's Lucy?" He looked around frantically.

Everyone had a puzzled expression.

"How did you know that's Lucy's baby?" Gray asked with a frown.

"And what makes you think you're it's dad?" Natsu asked incredulous.

He growled menacingly at Natsu, which normally wouldn't faze the younger fire user, but something about it this time made him back down.

"Here." Bisca tried again as she gently gave Laxus a push towards one of the tables. "Sit here and lay the baby on the table and hold it's hands. That should let the baby know you are still there and it can see you." He did as he was told as the sharp shooter gathered up the duffle that Loke had dropped and got out the supplies she needed.

Carefully undoing the soiled diaper she began to change the baby. "Well, to answer your earlier question Erza. It's a boy." She smiled fondly and looked towards the warrior woman briefly and then back to Laxus's dazed face. "You have a boy."

"Hey!" Natsu piped in. "How the hell do you know it's Laxus whose the father?"

Laxus growled possessively glaring at the fire user. "I just know. So shut the hell up before I make you shut up."

"You can try sparky! You know I've just been itchin' to take you on!" Natsu growled back hitting an open palm with a closed fist.

"NATSU!" Markarov rumbled through clenched teeth. "Now is not the time for that. We'll figure things out soon enough!"

Suddenly Loke appeared looking a lot more refreshed if not a still little worse for wear. "Sorry about that guys. I needed a little sleep. Rai is a handful when he's cranky."

"Rai?" Laxus questioned.

"Yea, that's his name." Loke said rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry I didn't get that info to you guys before I passed out. It's been a long couple days."

"Enough, the boy is now safe here with us. Where is Lucy, and what happened to her?" Erza stepped forward placing her hands on her hips. Everyone turned their attention to the Lion spirit as the waited for the answer.

"Right." He sighed. "She had called me and asked me ot be Rai's guardian in case anything happened to her. Then we both felt an evil presence near so she told me to run with him while she went out to confront the intruders." He looked serious and worried. "I was going to slip out the back, but I heard multiple voices so I listened for a moment. From what I could tell they must have sensed her using her magic to call on me, and that led them to her house." He frowned. " I was about to turn and leave when someone came in and tried to get to me, but Virgo appeared and made a tunnel and closed it behind us. She must have taken care of that devil woman I saw cause I couldn't sense anyone following us.

"Lucy had told me to go to Hargeon and wait a couple days for her but she never came, and I didn't know what else to do, so after waiting another day, I came here."

"Do you know who it was that took her or where they might have gone?" Gray asked crossing his arms in front of him with a hard frown.

"No idea. But since she used magic, and she has her other keys, I can go back to the Celestial world and see if the others can sense where she is. I just wanted to get back here first to fill you guys in."

"She wasn't going to tell me was she?" The soft voice of Laxus brought Loke a sigh of sadness.

"I talked to her about that, She knew she had to tell you but she's scared. She didn't want you to think that she was trying to trap you."

"Why the hell would she think that?" The pink haired mage asked incredulously.

Loke pursed his lips and gave Laxus a hard look while he answered. "She said she heard him say some stuff that I believe led her to believe that is how he would feel."

Laxus frowned looking down to his newly discovered son. He barely just found out about this little being, and already he knew that not a force in existence would ever have let him deny the little boy. But that didn't change the fact that he knew he could say stuff that would let others believe he was an asshole.

Hell, he knew he could be an asshole, but this was one hell of an eye opener. Because of his words, he had been denied being there since the beginning, and Lucy had thought she had to go it alone. Without anyone, without him.

He stood up once Bisca had resecured the clean diaper, cradling his son to him. "We have to find her. Go and find out what you can while we get supplies ready to go."

Loke gave a long hard stare at the Lightening Dragonslayer and then nodded. He disappeared.

"Anyone whose coming with better go get their supplies together and get back quick. If you aren't here when Im ready to go, then I'm leaving you behind." He strolled over and hand carefully placed his son in the arms of his surprised grandfather."I'm trusting you with his life." He found his fur lined coat on the chair that he was sitting on earlier and placed it around his son.

"He's not crying this time." Markarov stated a little awed.

Porlyusica tisked lightly. "You're his grandfather. Apparently he can sense the familial ties. I can tell he's going to be a powerful wizard when he gets older. I can feel his magic within.

"Well of course he's going to be strong." Laxus said indignantly. "He's my son!"

"Don't get huffy with me young man!"

Laxus grunted slightly gazing down at his boy, then turned seeing that no one had moved yet. "I said go!" He yelled and everyone got in motion. Gray, Erza and Natsu rushed out the doors. Probably to their respective homes to gather what they needed. Mirajane went around to the kitchen probably to get some food for them for travels. And his team The Thundar Legion ran to their quarters in the back of the guild. He followed them slowly noticing that his headache and pains were still there but significantly dulled. He thought it must be because at least 1/3 of his newly found out about family was safe.

Rai, he had to smile. She had named him after lightening. It was fitting, and he had to be thankful that she honored him in that way. Even thought he was pissed as hell at her for running at hiding such a thing. He was even more pissed at himself that he didn't realize sooner that they were mated. He thought he had missed her just because she had been a guild mate. Not a .. Mate… ugh! Suddenly he wanted to just spank her for doing this to him. He paused and snorted at himself. Spank her. Oh yes, he was gonna spank her, and then he was going to proceed to let her know that under no uncertain cercumstances was she ever, EVER to leave his side again! Fucking women always making shit difficult.

He made it to his private quarters on the second floor and gathered what he needed. When he came down. He saw Loke with a few others looking over a map on one of the tables. "Where is she?" He asked as he approached the group.

Droy and Jet had proffered up one of Levy's atlas's and they were currently looking at an area from what he could tell was near Clover town.

"I asked Capricorn if he could sense where she was, and he said she was in the maze valley near Clover town. It's gonna be tricky cause he says there are several traps and illusions that can get you lost really easy. But he gave me a general idea of where he thinks the entrance to their hideout is." Loke pushed his glasses up a bit on his nose and then turned the map towards Laxus and pointed to a place within the valley. He says it's near here. That there are a series of caves that they are in. He can't tell us the way to get there cause it's not mapped out, but that's about where she is."

"Oh man, that means we have to take the train…."

The voice of Natsu could be heard whining. He must have returned when no one was paying attention. Gray and Erza were back too, and his team was all packed and ready as well. Mirajane approached with a large bag and handed it to Bickslow.

"Here's some sandwiches and a couple canteens." She turned to Laxus with a determined stare. "We'll watch over your son. Bring her back home!"

He nodded and moved over to his son in his grandfathers arms. "I'll bring her back. Don't you worry." Then he leaned forward on instinct and kissed the little boys forehead before turning and striding out of the guild hall without another word knowing the others would follow suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I'm really glad that so many of you are enjoying this. Even if you haven't reviewed. Its really inspiring my muse when I see how many faves and follows I've gotten for this fic. Even moreso inspiring to read the reviews I've gotten.**

 **I know there are some unanswered questions about certain things, but stick with me, cause things will come to light as the story progresses! Anywho on with the story, and enjoy! Also please review it really is awesome to hear what you guys think and how you feel about what's going on so far with the story! ~Nomeh**

The swaying was making her sick. Not to mention the huge lump digging into her belly was making it hard to breathe.

Suddenly Lucy tried to open her eyes but found that she was blindfolded. The memory of what had happened flashed before her eyes, and she prayed to any God or Goddess who would listen that her son and Loke had made it safe. On some level she knew that if she didn't show up in Hargeon then Loke would go to Fairy Tail. That thought both brought feelings of relief and fear. She needed to figure out where she was and see if she could escape before they got to wherever they were going.

She didn't dare move. Having become aware that the lump was someones shoulder, and she was being carried.

Where the heck were they taking her? She tried to focus on the sounds that were around her. Could make out at least two sets of footfalls, but she knew that there had been at least three at her house.

Inhaling slowly but deeply, the air had a musty sort of smell, like wet leaves and damp moss. It was rich and moist in the air, but there was also a slight breeze that brought with it a sort of arid dry smell.

So they were in a forest, but it was thinning out. Giving way to open areas. The arid quality made her think of dust.

The blindfold afforded her no light behind her closed lids, so either the covering over her eyes was thick or it was night. The cool prickly feeling on her skin made her think that was the case.

"Dusty do we have to keep walking? It's so late, and my feet are starting to blister." It was that thready voice. The one that called himself Ramone, instead of the name Otis that his companion had called him earlier.

There was a sigh, "Yes, we do. It wouldn't look very good if we were caught strolling through the area with a prone girl over my shoulder considering she's bound and blindfolded." A deep baratone vibrated through her.

Now she had two names, Fat lot that did her so far, but at least she could now identify them by the sound of their voice.

"I wonder if Zenna found that other one. She seemed very upset after we untied her." Ramone said after a time.

"Pfft. I heard her mumbling about broken nails. She might try to find the one that escaped, but not until she's made sure her precious nails are fixed. And even then I doubt she'll look very hard, but im sure she'll tell the Mistress a very different story." The one named Dusty said then adjusted her on his shouolder with a slight jump which caused her to oof.

There was a pause, and then a chuckle. Dusty began walking again. "I see you're awake. Enjoying the ride?"

"Screw you." She couldn't help herself. She wanted to remain quiet and not give them the satisfaction but apparently she just can't help her natural snarky attitude.

"Maybe I'll ask the Mistress if I can, before she kills you. She's pretty generous that way." She stiffened at his words and heard him laugh at her reaction. "Over my dead body" She growled.

"Well I'm not into necrophillia, but I think Ramone might be. He likes to experiment. And the Mistress had been dabbling in necromancy. So who knows it could be arranged." He patted her bottom and she started to kick but felt his arms wrap around her legs securing them tightly. "My friends are gonna come and rescue me, and when they do you're gonna pay!"

"Oh I hope they do! I hope they do. The infamous Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail." She stiffened again.

"That's right, we know who you are. We've seen you in Sorcerers weekly as well as at the GMGs. A very powerful celestial mage, and ability that has recently become an extremely rare practice."

"I wish the Mistress would let me do some experiments on her before she is drained." Ramones thread voice said with a longing tone.

"Excuse me, what the heck do you guys mean drained?"

"Don't worry you're pretty blonde head about it. It won't be long now, and you won't be worrying about anything." Both men chuckled.

On the outside she was tense, but quiet, and on the inside she was in a panic. Drained could mean several things, but all of them were bad. Drained of life force, drained of magic, drained of blood. Of anything really … Most cases ended in death, which she had decided was definatly not a good idea. Rai needed her to find him again. She knew he was safe with Loke, and if her instincts were on point, then she knew he had went to Fairy Tail. That meant others were coming so she needed to survive until they got there. If only she could figure out where the heck they were going she could get her bearings a little better.

She needed to figure something out. "Hey so, I need to pee."

"Hold it."

"I can't. Come on please I really have to go."

"I said hold it."

"I'm gonna end up peeing on myself and you if you don't let me go to the bathroom!"

"I really don't care what you want I told you to hold it, If you pee on me you will regret it." Dusty had lost the playful tone he had earlier when he had been talking to her.

"She didn't care, they could beat on her if they wanted but she wasn't going to go easy so without further hesitation and wanting to piss him off, she let it go. Her smile faded when he slung her off his shoulder hard into the ground. "You nasty bitch! You're going to regret that!"

She waited for the blow, but what happened next she decided was much worse. He had grabbed a handful of her hair and started dragging her. Lucy kicked and screamed trying to hoist herself up and to a backwards crab walk on her feet but the pain from her hair being dragged was really painful to carry her weight.

"Let me go you bastard!" She yelled at him while he continued to pull. There was a hard jerk of her hair that caused her to cry out.

"Like hell you couldn't hold it like I said. You dirty bitch, you just had to pee on me. Now you have to face the consequences." Dusty jerked her hair again. "I don't care how rare your magic is, I'll fucking kill you for pulling some shit like that."

"Um, Dusty, we can't kill her. I'd rather not have to face the Mistress with that information. Especially after having told her that we found a celestial mage." Ramone piped in with a slightly hesitant, but matter of factly voice.

"I don't give two shits right now. This bitch peed on me. Fucking disgusting. "

"I'm just saying that I'd rather not experience whatever punishment the Mistress could hand out if something were to happen to our little captive."

Dusty growled clearly angry but unwilling to dispute his partner. So in retaliation he once again gave an extra hard jerk on Lucy's hair and began dragging her even rougher along behind him.

Her hands were bound behind her back so they were quickly torn up and the thin clothing she had on wasn't giving her very much protection either.

Tears were falling and the scrapes on her skin were burning. Her voice had long ago given out and she half-heartedly continued to struggle as all her energy had been spent in trying to lessen the wear and tear on her body. It was becoming too much and she finally passed out.

God she hurt. The cool stone against her cheek did nothing to soothe what aches and pains she had. Her back, hands and legs were numb and raw. She could feel the grit of rock and dirt embedded in her raw skin. Her scalp burned and she could feel dried blood and grime everywhere.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." A new voice spoke somewhere in the room she was in. This voice was smooth not as deep as the one named Dusty, but definatly male.

She moaned in pain as she tried to get a look at her surroundings. The only thing she could see through the haze was stone walls dimly lit by a torch on the adjacent wall.

"W..where am I?" She croaked. Her voice still scratchy from all the screaming she had done while being dragged along.

"Why you're in our headquarters of course!" The male said cheerfully. "Now that you are awake I have to take you to see our Mistress." She felt fingers grab at her hair and she winced just before he began dragging her along the corridor.

'Not again' she thought briefly before she started screaming and crying out again.

It seemed like forever, the pain radiated though her head and body as she was unceremoniously pulled along the floor. But it was probably only a few minutes. Her hair was thankfully released and her head thumped on the hard ground. "Here is the prisoner my lady." His tenor echoed in the new chamber.

"Thank you Tomaki", A sweet velvety voice said. Lucy could barely focus through her pain, but she heart the subtle clicks of heels as they got closer to her, then a halo of dark hair leaned over her and she was met with brilliant jade eyes. They were soft and looked almost curious, but were devoid of any empathy.

"Wh..what do you want with me?" She croaked out at the woman.

She was met with a laugh. "Lucy Heartfillia, One of two known Celestial mages that hold keys of the zodiac. Member of Fairy Tail. You have quite a few accomplishments under your belt dear. Some known publicly, some only known in magical circles." She moved out of Lucy's vision, but her voice carried on as she moved around the prone spirit mage. "You've been MIA for over a year now. I wonder why that is?"

Her heel clicks moved closer once more as she once again appeared in Lucy's line of sight. "Perhaps it was to hide your baby?" Lucy gasped unable to hide her distress. "mmm thought so." The woman left her vison again. "Zenna saw all that baby stuff in your quaint little abode and informed me when she returned recently. However she was unable to track your friend who made off with the child. But I suspect I know where he went, so it makes no difference."

"They will come for me and make you pay!" Lucy's voice came out a bit forcefully as she tried to express her anger and conviction though her throat was raw.

"Oh I'm counting on it dear. Fairy Tail has a plethora of unique magical abilities that I would just love to add to my collection. Dragon slayer magic, and the great Titania's requip. I practically salivate at having her ability, along with her collection of armor and weaponry. And soon it will be mine. Along with your own precious celestial magic." The woman practically purred.

"Wh.. who are you?"

"Oh dear, where are my manners?" the woman tsked with a hint of mirth in her voice. "My name is Silvera and I am the Mistress of the Dark Guild known as Morningstar."

"Ne..never of you." Lucy groaned as she turned her head slightly in a dismissive manner.

"Oh don't worry darling. Soon all of Fiore will know, and fear us on par with the likes of Zeref. And you are going to help make it all possible. With you playing your wonderful part, I will undoubtedly gain new abillites and strength beyond that of comprehension and the goals and dreams of ours will be fulfilled all thanks to you my dear."

"My guild will never let you win, they will defeat you!"

"Oh I'm not counting on your guild alone darling. You see. When you were brought in, I noticed something terribly interesting amongst your injuries. A certain mark?" Lucy paled.

"I can see you know exactly what I'm talking about. You see the thing is with mates in dragon slayer lore. They are forever, and a dragonslayer will do anything to protect the life of his mate.. ANYTHING. Which will include subjecting him or herself to whatever will set their mate free. Now to figure out which dragon slayer of the illustrious Fairy Tail you have managed to mate. All three males are invaluable and powerful and all would be a glorious addition to my ever growing collection. So I'm not terribly picky but it would help to know who we are going up against." Silvery leaned into Lucy's vision again. "Do you think you can part with that little tidbit of information?"

Lucy spit as hard as she could just barely getting it on the womans cheek, "Go to hell you crazy bitch!"

The woman growled and wiped off the spittle, "I was hoping we could be civil, but I suppose not. It doesn't matter anyway. We'll find out soon enough. Take her to the cells." And with that she walked away and Lucy was once again dragged though the corridors by her hair. The walls echoing with her fruitless screams, until she was thrown into an empty chamber and a the tell tale sound of a grate being closed and locked behind her.

It hadn't taken them long to reach Oshabana. From there they began the trek towards Clovertown on foot to reach the maze like area that separated the two towns. It had been a few hours but suddenly he stoopped and so did Natsu next to him. Laxus let out a low growl.

"You smell that?" The fire mage stated in a low growl of his own.

He just grunted angrily.

"What is it?" Erza came up next to them with Gray in tow. Both had a hard look on their face that said they were both ready for it was the enemy the dragon slayers could sense.

The rest of the Thunder Legion flanked the group all at the ready at a moments notice.

"It's blood, and it's Lucy's." Natsu informed them.

"I also smell something else mixed in too. Like piss." Laxus stated.

"She must have soiled herself." Freed said looking around for signs of a trail.

"Over here, my babies found something." They all moved towards Bixlow. There were footprints and a clear sign of something being dragged.

Laxus had to close his eyes for a moment and take deep breaths while the others around him began to cuss, all of them getting angrier and angrier by the second. A hand fell on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see the only female member of his team. "Don't worry, we'll find her and beat the crap out of whoever took her." Evergreen said calmly with a look of determination behind her glasses.

Suddenly there was shouting that could be heard overhead. The group looked up to see two figures soaring through the air in their direction.

It was Gajeel and Wendy being carried by Carla and Pantherlily. They both landed with a huff while the two exceeds panted landing on the backs of their respected dragon slayers clearly worn out.

"We came as soon as we got to the guild and heard." Wendy stated then her face paled as both she and Gajeel picked up the scent that was heavy in the air.

"I really hope bunny is alright. Whoever the fuck took her is gonna eat iron!" Gajeel ground out while hitting a fist into an open palm.

"Get in line metal breath!" Natsu yelled "I'm all fired up and Im ready to roast 'em!"

Laxus had heard enough of them talking and started walking again his brows furrowed as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Hearing the Thunder Legion begin to follow with some of the others.

"Wait." The weapons mistress called them to a halt. "This seems to easy."

Laxus looked over his shoulder, "I don't give a fuck." And he kept on walking.

"Come on think about this Laxus." Gray tried to back up his team mate. "If they left a trail this easy either they are expecting us which means there could be traps or they think they can take us. We gotta come up with a plan or this could end up going really bad."

"He's right." Loke appeared then.

"How the heck did you find us Loke?" the pink haired mage asked. "Aren't you tied to Rai?"

"I'm here on my own magic. I can appear wherever I want, but anyway that's not important now. I tried to show up where Lucy was, but there was a barrier blocking me from getting near her. I got a better idea of where she is, and the whole place reeks of her blood, but from the scent around here you guys can tell. It sucks but it can lead you to where she is, but be carefull. There are traps and pitfalls. I had a hard time penetrating the barrier with my senses. I can detect at least three signatures on guard at any given time, but I can't tell much more than that. And Lucy must be deeper within the cave system because I couldn't detect her magical energy at all. So there is no telling how many more are inside with her." They all nodded taking in the information. "Thanks Loke." Laxus said gruffly. He wasn't ready to admit it now, but Loke could never know at this moment how much he had actually saved the mans life. First by bringing him his son, and also for the information about Lucy, his unknown mate.

Laxus sighed. He hated when he had to think smart sometimes. His whole being was telling him to charge in there and get Lucy back. But his more human mind told him he needed more information.

"Okay," He said giving everyone a hard look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Bix, Gajeel and ..Gajeels cat, and Freed, you're coming with me. The rest of you set up camp and be on guard. We're gonna go scout and set some traps of our own."

"Like hell." Natsu yelled. "I'm coming too! You guys aren't the only ones who want to find her ya know!"

"You're too hot headed. If we see the enemy you will probably rush in and reveal us. I can't have that when her life is at stake."

"He's right Flame brain. We need to wait to find out what we can and then go from there. We need a plan." Gray said with his hands in his pocket. His expression clearly showing he hated the plan just as much, but understood what was needed to be done.

"You can sit here and twiddle your thumbs frosty, but I'm going whether Sparky likes it or not!"

Just then Erza grappled Natsu and began tying him up with some steel cable.

"I think you are going to stay here with me." She said coldly, and Natsu paled and pouted.

Laxus nodded to Erza in thanks and then he, Bix, Gajeel, and Freed started down the path that was scented by Lucy's blood.

He instructed Pantherlily to fly ahead and see if he could see anything, but warned him to stay out of sight.

They were getting close, now to see what they were up against and maybe do a little hunting of their own, if the opportunity presented itself.


End file.
